bitter_medicine_graphic_memoir_group_assignmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot and Purpose
Purpose The purpose of Bitter Medicine is surprisingly straight forward, as illustrated by the books foreword and introduction sections. While mental illnesses have been thoroughly documented from a clinical standpoint there have been relatively few attempts to capture the personal experiences of the patients themselves, family members and guardians. Olivier and Clem Martini attempt to capture these experiences, such as the stress of being treated and going through the medical system itself, through words and drawn pictures. The work is not simply retelling the Martini's hardships with mental illness but also their reflections on these critical life events, their regrets and frustrations. The graphic memoir attempts to reveal the reality of living with mental illness that those not immediately affected by such problems tend to ignore. Plot Bitter Medicine begins with Clem Martini describing his family, prominently himself and his three other brothers, Nic, Liv (Olivier) and Ben. He goes on the state how obvious their paths in life should be based on their skill sets are as they go about having adventures in the countryside or on family trips. These so certain descriptions end with the youngest brother Ben, who begins to undergo strange changes near the end of high school. Once graduated Ben spends his time hiding away in his room and extremely confrontational with other family members. However Ben confides in Clem, when asked more calmly, that he was approached by someone from another world. Clem remained unconvinced and begs for Ben to seek help. Trying to take Ben to the hospital for psychiatric assessment proves to be an immense challenge. The first attempt would lead to Ben jumping out of a moving car as his mother tried to take Ben to an appointment. Over a period of months the household became a more stressful, tense, environment as the family struggled to handle Ben especially as his condition worsened. After a family fist fight on the railroad the police would be called, finally getting Ben to the hospital. Of course this did not dissuade the restless Ben who made frequent escape attempts with a number of them succeeding. Medication was changed and dosages increased until Ben was finally 'calmed', the drugs reducing his hyperactivity to barely moving on a bed and stiff joints. Clem would take a trip to Europe, but would quickly receive ill news once there. Ben had committed suicide. After discussing the community and family's reaction to Ben's death the story moves on to the next prominent point. Olivier begins showing signs of paranoia similar to Ben after high school. Clem would make a list of things he would do differently this time and was determined to help his brother. Olivier is sent for psychiatric assessment and the pair deal with the trials of diagnoses and going through the system. Liv would be a patient for months and when finally released the family was at a loss for how to handle him. After describing their father, his immigration and life regrets his involvement in Liv's life is properly introduced. Struggling still with his own divorce he would take Liv on daily walks and try to care for his son the best he could. They form a bond and routine that seems to support each other. Relapse seemed inevitable, however. Nic, thinking a change of scenery might help his brother, invites Liv to a camping trip that proves disastrous. Olivier has a panic attack and ends up back in the hospital. Though Liv's next stay in the hospital was shorter he had other challenges to now contest with; Moving on in life. He struggles to find steady work, often employed at strange hours or tasks that place him in awkward situations. None of his employments prove beneficial for his mental health. Liv finds a steady job as a security guard but this and other jobs only serve to have Olivier struggle with himself and society. Employers do not understand or want to deal with his condition, and slowly Liv's self-worth deteriorates. As this cycles the brother's father passes, causing Liv to once again relapse and need re-admittance to the hospital. Here Clem realizes there is no permanent cure for his brother's condition. It cannot be mended over time like a broken bone. Instead it must constantly be monitored and balanced, this realization changing how Clem approaches his brother. Olivier would go through a number of different medications in order to better manage his ailment. Numerous pills, different combinations of pills and even a substance injected with a syringe. None seem to prove fruitful and one night Olivier admits he may have fainted. Clem rushes him to the hospital as Olivier struggles to keep himself awake. After dealing with a rather unimpressed nurse he is finally sent to a doctor, who diagnoses Liv with diabetes. Soon after discovering this new hurdle is discovered another medication is proposed but Olivier must lose thirty pounds before he is allowed to take it, due to possible life-threatening complications it might have with diabetics. Liv goes through a number of exercise regimens and soon participates in more social jogging groups, after six months losing much of the demanded weight. Though fearful he had no lost precisely thirty pounds the doctor lets Liv take the medication and start the new treatment. The new medication seems to have positive effects and Liv becomes more active in his community through volunteer work and various classes. There is no permanent cure and some nights prove harder than others, Clem still talking to Olivier on a nightly basis to discuss their daily activities. Both Clem and Olivier seem to lead relatively stable lives in comparison to the earlier years and struggles to find a medication that works. Eventually they would write the memoir Bitter Medicine together, further reflecting on the struggles their family went through. References Martini, C., & Martini, O. (2010). Bitter medicine: A graphic memoir of mental illness